New friend from old times
by Ludicrum
Summary: Dipper and Mabel will be meet with a new side of Gravity Falls, apparently there s more than one way to use magic, but it has serious and some interesting consequences. Pacifica is learning not to judge a book by it s cover, so is the new girl. Jinx is moving in? Why is there some random guy, who keeps pulling Jinx away? What s Bill planning with the girls and Dipper?
1. An invite

_"No one can stop me, for I'm in control. I'll shot down the shooting star I'll break the mighty pine,_

 _Those who made me burn are blind to me. No one can stop me, for I'm in control._

 _Pledge your allegiance to me and the shooting star will be left alive"_

~A somewhat high-pinched voice, sang in a slow yet cheery rhythm.

Dipper jolts awake, panting and covered in sweat. Dippers heart is pumping at a speed, that would make a cheetah jealous.  
These kinds of dreams were becoming a rare thing. Though the last 6 months, he had had these dreams more frequently, this one definitely seemed different.  
Normally these kind of dreams would be longer, vivid and seemingly random, this... this was to structured, too linear, almost staged.  
Eyes darting around the place, he realize, that his twin is nowhere in sight.

 _" I'll shot down the shooting star"_ Rings like an ice-cold echo in his head.

Dipper jumps out of bed, and throw himself towards the door. He crash through it, causing him to collide with something, sending both tumbling to the ground.

 **Mabel's P.O.V.**

 **"Ouch!"** I gasped for air, as someone came tumbling out the door, knocking us both to the ground.  
Blinking a few times, I see my brothers cap, lay on the ground and the messy brown hair, that is blocking my view.

I know, who had crash landed on me, and realize he must have missed me.  
Aww how cute, but I thought he would be asleep, for at least a few more hours, when I went to buy some candy, to celebrate the good news.

I throw my arms around Dipper and yell **" Awkward sibling hug"**

 **"Whoa, Mabel."** Dipper exclaim, but then proceeds by joining our awkward hug and patting me on the back, mumbling "Pat" with me.

Laughingly we both stand up. Seizing the opportunity, I grab his cap and sprint out in the kitchen, as Dipper quickly catch on and run after me, chasing me around the kitchen table.  
I can't help but to laugh, evidently loosing speed. Dipper see this as his chance and once again tackles me.

 **"Okay Dipper, I surrender, I surrender"** I giggle. With a triumphal grin he take his cap on, still sitting on me, keeping me from getting up.

 **"What? get of me, you're heavy Dipstick"** I complain laughingly and tries rocking him off.

 **"Not before you tell me, what this is."** Dipper commands happily, as he hold out a letter, marked on its front that it is from Gravity Falls.

 **"That's the good news I wanted to tell you, I mean, I haven`t opened it yet, but I`m sure it`s good news.  
Normally Soos and Stand each sends us a postcard after summer, right? But this one came before summer,  
do you know what that might mean?"** I practically yell in delight being so hyped, because I already have thought it through several times,  
only coming up with one possible answer.

 **"No, and how would you know if it is good news, when we haven't even opened it yet?"** Dipper tease me with his brows raised,  
he hits me with the envelope. I think I see a slight glimmer of hope in those eyes. He is hoping it's good new, just as much as me.

We go to the kitchen table to open the envelope.

We sit down at the table, and just stare at the letter. Obviously, my brother has way too many thoughts, about the possible reasons,  
as to why, they would send a letter, so much earlier than usually. So, I do the only logical thing, I snatch the letter, out of his waiting fingers,  
bobbing his nose in the progress, then quickly open it. To my amusement, my brother`s eyes widen,  
his jawline tightens and his brows frown slightly a bit inwards. He fishes his pen out of his pocket and starts clicking it, he`s just as nervous as me.

Adding a little to the theatrical mood, I clear my throat before reading out-loud, earning myself a light nudge on the shoulder,  
urging me to stop and just read, so I start.

 _^^ Duuuddeee! you guys will never guess what happened! Melody is pregnant. We will be throwing a party in the Mystery Shack.  
We would like you guys to come and celebrate with us. Dude we have invited Stan-ley & -ford, they have promised to come tomorrow!.  
You can all stay in the Mystery Shack, come on man, it would make us soooooo happy, I need my best buddies around to celebrate.  
Come at the start of your summer break, or as soon as possible. We'll have your attic room ready. Seeyah dudes ^^_

 **"Really, that's so great for Soos. Hey Melody, wasn't that the girl we set him up with, when that anime girl,  
Soos was virtually dating, attacked us?"** Dipper absentminded asks me, his head already submerged in thoughts,  
trying to remember every detail about Melody, continuously clicking his annoying pen _._

I playfully kick him, to gain his attention. **"Hey Sir Dipping-sauce, did you even hear a word, I just said?"** I ask,  
allowing my disappointment to be clear in my tone

 **"** **Oh, Sorry Mabel, I guess I just got a little caught up there"** Dipper answered yet his eyes clearly state, that something else was bothering his mind.

 **"It's okay, I miss them too. All this time and not a single note.  
I mean, I understand that they are out on their boat, but seriously, they could at least have sent a message in a bottle.  
I'm sure Mermando wouldn't mind bringing it here. Hey cheer up, they will be there and we'll finally be back together, all of us.  
Why don't we go and pack our bags? That way we'll be able to leave right after school on the last day" **I ramble on, when I finish, I see Dipper staring at me a huge grin on his face. Then he sees I`m looking and he shakes his head, still grinning.

 **"Mabel, the last day before summer break is Friday, that's in 3 days, packing won't get us there faster."** Dipper replies  & teasingly kick my leg,  
which results in a full-blown war the rest of the evening. That is, until our parents came back and reminds us of our homework.

I didn't say this to dipper, because he already had quite a lot to think about, but I had the eerily idea that someone was watching us, but no matter where I checked, I couldn't find anything. So we both went to bed, I think Dipper was still awake, as I saw something move around, before I went out like a light.


	2. X ixqb kfdeq sfpfq

_"Shooting star, wake up ~" "_ _ **hmm... What now, just 5 more minutes Dip."**_ _"Shooting star, don't call me that." A warning tone suddenly cut trough. I stiffen, I have heard that voice before, haven't I? Something in the back of my mind, tells me not to move a single muscle & pretend to be asleep. "...I know you are awake" _

_Oh no no no no no! Barely breathing now, I feel my heart pounding, so hard in my chest, that I won't be surprised, if the person can hear it. I hear him move across the creaky floorboards and towards me,_ chuckling _. My face is turned towards the wall, so unless I turn towards the sound, I wouldn't get a chance to see who it is, though I have a pretty god idea. However, turning and alerting the person, that he is right and that I actually am awake, isn't exactly at the top of my list, right now._

 _Giggling, he says " Fine have it your way, but now since you`re sound asleep, you won`t mind this, right tots?" He whispers in my ear a little too cheerful. When did he get this close?_

 _he dumps himself on my bed, taking up considerably space, letting his elbow rest on my side. I have to ease my curiosity and check who it's. Though I have an idea, who it's, I can't be sure, as the voice seems different from before, deeper & darker, almost unintentionally threatening. _

_I slowly move my body, facing the intruder, my eyes still closet. I try to convince myself that I should open them, it's just a little hard convincing yourself of that, when everything in you is screaming for you to get the heck out of town & don't look back. No, don't be a coward Mabel, you can do this _

_"What are you doing, Shooting Star?" The voice sends my heart up in my mouth. Way to close for comfort. I realise I have just turned around, so now we are probably face to face, and I'm to much of a coward, to open my eyes and face the person._

 _A hand caress my chin and_ _ **I wake up.**_ Drenched in sweat, with a sour taste in my mouth, a chill run down my spine, as the sense of danger sweeps over me. I'm sure I'm being watched, even though there's no one in sight, except a sleeping Dipper.


	3. Arriving

_**Jinx P.O.V.**_

* * *

I'm sitting in the bus with my headset on, bobbing my head, not to the music, but because I'm falling asleep. I'm terrible, when it comes to long distant rides. Gravity Falls Oregon can't come into view soon enough, or else I might fall asleep and miss it. I almost did that the first time I came to visit, in my spring break, luckily the bus driver was so kind, as to let me off.

My conscious is slowly slipping as I feel Hypnos lay his arms around me. The bus comes to a sudden stop and the sound of the doors opening wakes me, the speaker make a screeching sound, before a voice says **"Last stop, Gravity Falls Oregon. I repeat, Gravity Falls, Oregon, last stop."** Groaning, I get my stuff and exit the bus, giving a small nod to the bus driver.

The air feels so much cleaner here, then back home and the nature is so much more prominent. I fell in love with it the first time I came, but second time around, it's just as captivating. I sit down on a nearby bench and rest my head, enjoying everything, right from the fresh air to the sounds of the animals.

Trying to open my eyelids, I realise, just how groggy I'm feeling, and cold. I move my head from side to side, looking around. I see that the sun is significantly lower on the sky, than when I arrived.

 **"Shit I fell asleep. Grandma must be worried"** I comment, mostly to myself, as I whip out my phone. 13 missed calls and 5 messages from grandma. 1 message and 2 calls from my brother. My brother calling... I'm in so deep. I look them trough. 

Grandma Alice: _Hey Sweetie. You said you would call when you get here, but I was wondering, if you could write, when you get to Salem? Can't wait to see you and start training. Love Gram._

Grandma: _Hey Sweetie. I'm not sure if I did this message thing right. But would you mind texting when you get to Salem, so I have an idea when you'll be here? I was thinking that we should go get some supplies when you get here? Love Gram._

A lot of message went somewhat like that, the further I read the more insistent they became that I should call, so she knew I was all right.

Grandma: _Hey Sweetie. Something has come up, I'll sent your brother to pick you up, sorry. Would you mind heating up the stew? I love you, take care. Love Alice._

My brother... I don't hope he finds it too much of an annoyance, having to pick me up. Deep in my thoughts, I barely notice, the fast driving car that comes to an abrupt stop, few meters from me. Though, I do notice, the slamming door and a rather brisk walking figure come towards me, it's hands clenched to its sides, leaning slightly forward. I get up, ready to defend myself, if necessary. That is until I see the figure is my brother, who's looking down at me, with a stern expression and his fits still clenched.

He locks eyes with me and exhales deeply, the stern expression melts away. For a nano-second, I could have sworn, I saw relief wash over his features, but just as sudden as it had come, it was replaced by his scowling face looking down on me. **" _Jinx Incantatrix Regina, what in the name of the 3 moons, do you think you are doing?_ Why haven't you called or a least told us, you were here? Grandma has been worried sick."** My brother yells while gesturing wildly, by childhood habit he leans slightly in over me.

 **"Hi Actaeon... Well...Er-hmm I"**

I try to come up with an excuse, that won't sound to stupid, my head seems blank. As I look around from the bus stop sign and the trees I get an idea and look back to my brothers awaiting glare.

Noticing the bench, he exhales loudly, still with a frown. **"You almost fell asleep on the bus, and decided to continue out here on the bench, didn't you?"** He asks with a raised brow. a little twitch appears near his mouth. Before I get to much time to dwell on this, he notices that the wheels are turning in my head, he clears his throat, a sign he expects an answer.

 **"Maybe"** I reply, drawing out my reply. He loses his façade and starts chuckling. **"Jinxy~, you're too predictable. What would you have done if someone had come and robbed you?"** He jokes and playfully slaps my head with a news-paper, I hadn't paid attention to before.

 **"Laughed and searched for the money with them?"** I half-ask and half-try to be serious, failing pretty hard at being serious, shrugging my shoulders. Actaeon shakes his head and gentle shoves me towards the car.

Eyeing the car, I get an idea. **"Shot gun"** I yell and start racing towards the car, when I hear a yell behind me **"Hell no, your ass is not driving"** Almost at the car, my brother comes stumbling in and holds me at bay.

 **"You have been slower than me since we were kids Jinxy, why would it change now that we are older?"** He asks mockingly with a grin, his face all up in mine. Pushing me a little away, he slips in to the driver's seat. **"Now get in kid, or I'll leave you out here with the monsters."** I make a face at him, for calling me a kid, but I know him to well, he'll literally leave me out here. So, I slip into the passenger seat, despite our earlier joking around, the ride back to grandma's cottage is a silent one.

My brother has an impeccable ability to turn on a dime. One minute, he's a happy guy and the next he turns into this perfect stoic mage, just the way the counsel want's them, they think it means their emotions won't mix with their work.

 _Back at Grandma's cottage._

* * *

Entering our grandma's cottage, the old wood creaking under our feet, we both take a few seconds to take in the homely cottage atmosphere. Our family all have very high tech. houses, but our grandmother, Alice. Grandma likes the gadgets at our house, but she refuses to update her technology, besides a few things, like a microwave, she claims that the government use the technology to surveillance people, like us. The rest of the family, however, isn't as worried about surveillance as she, in fact we all live in very high tech houses with the some of the highest security systems in the world... So quite the contrast to coming here.

My brother leaves me standing in the entree, running up the wooden stairs, seemingly unhindered by our two suitcases he's carrying. I walk from the entrance to the living room and stands for a few second under the wooden frame separating the living room from the kitchen. Our grandmother likes keeping things simple, however, when you live in a wooden cottage, in a town like Gravity Falls, somewhere like this... it looks suspiciously much like those witch houses, one would see on TV or an old house from before technology was invented.

The living room itself is cozy with a fireplace the right side of the room, a bookshelf placed close enough so one could read in the night but without accidentally burning any books, should one fall asleep under the mountain of pillows and blankets, our grandmother has placed on and around the chairs circling the fireplace.

 **"Hey Jinxy, could you put that awful thing, she calls food over the fire? If you checked your phone, you know the device you can call others on, you'll notice she left you a few notes"** Actaeon calls teasingly from the top of the stairs, pulling me out of my derailing train of thoughts. **"Oh Ace, I think you mean our grandma's lovely stew~"** I call back in a honey coated tone, to which the only reply I get is a sound that easily could be mistaken for a dying animal.

I grin, as I walk out in the kitchen and starts heating the stew, subsequently I set the table. All done, I run up the stairs, turning left I head for the room, that used to be Ace and my bedroom, when we visited as kids. I swing the door open and right in my brother, sending him face first in the ground, forcing him to make a roll. **"Well you know the saying, don't let the door hit ya, where the good ol' man split ya."** I joke, trying to imitate our cousin, Logan. Rolling back around on his back, he looks up at me a little skeptical **"Well not to ruin anything for ya but ya know, I don't think he meant it like that"** imitating our cousins voice, Ace swiftly rises and jump lands on his bed.

 **"Maybe not. Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower, can you watch the stew?"** I ask, already finding my towel and a new set of clothing, skipping around the rather large room, we are to share. While I had been preparing the things downstairs, Ace had unpacked for us. We have an unusual workload distribution, but it works for us. **"What about I throw it down the drain and we order pizza?"** I just laugh and nudge his side, before heading for the shower.

After a relaxing shower, I feel relaxed and replenished, until I hear the voices coming from downstairs, like a ghostly echo, uneasiness slowly follows, making the hair on my neck rise. I lift the bedroom doors handle up while carefully opening the door, an old trick Ace taught me, it keeps the door from creaking. Moving like a hunter, I sneak my way over to the stairs, not moving down the stairs, I hunch down at the handrail, trying to get within earshot of the conversation.

* * *

 **Author note:** Hey Guys, I hope you like the story so far, I`m sorry it`s not that long right now, I`m working on it, but a lot of things have been going on and we have exams right now, so it`s a little hard to keep up with everything, hope you can forgive it ^_^" I promise to update with some longer chapters, later on. If you like the story, reviews are always welcome and make sure to follow it, so you can keep up with further progress ;) And remember to look for clues, that`ll be scattered around the story :3 The best of luck to you


	4. Favor

**Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack.**

* * *

 **"Hello dear. I love what you have done to the gift shop. You have quite some decoration skills"** A voice calls, from inside the gift shop.

Stanley jump up from his chair in the office, and hastily goes to greet the old friend of his. **"Good to see you Alice, I'm happy the grim reaper hasn't taken you yet and that you still have a keen eye for decoration. Can I tempt with a shrunken head for decoration? Or perhaps a lovely lady like yourself, would rather want some crystals? We have just recently stocked up, you know."** Stan jokes, showing various exhibitions and souvenirs.

Alice laughs at the old con-mans behavior, a deep and warm laugh, that somehow reminds Stan spring. **"Oooohh Stanley, your old charmer. ~ But no actually, that's not why I'm here. I wanted to know, if you had a few minutes to talk, privately in your office?"** Stan notice, something demanding, hidden beneath the warm and gentle tone, the silver haired lady used.

" **Always straight to the point, that's what I like 'bout you, you always now when not to beat around the bush, come on in"** Stan grins, but his forehead's a little wrinkled, as he open the door to his office. Alice gives a little nod and an soft reassuring smile, before she enters. Wind gushed into the office and immediately, the smell of herbs, wet earth and something more hits Stan, soothing him. Giving him, his award winning smile back.

Looking like, he was about to con a customer at the Shack, Stan sit down in the chair opposite of the one, Alice is sitting in. Alice keep switching between different positions in the chair and nipping her fingertips, with her other hand, her eyes dancing around the place, clearly uncomfortable, she shake her head once, and a focused expression slips back on her face.

 **"Say Stan, we have known each other for a long time, and I know about Ford, while you know about my family. Obviously, we both have somethings, we would like that no one else knew about, so you understand how somethings, needs to stay within a close circle of people, right**?" Alice is looking directly at Stan, eyebrow raised waiting for his answer.

 **"Yes"** Stan's voice thick and deep with expectation, filled with worry, and suspicious all at the same time, giving Alice the feeling of, biting into a chewy piece of caramel.

A little heartened by Stan's agreement, Alice voice becomes lighter. **"Sweetheart, we have the problem, that some old friends of the Incantatrix family has invited themselves over for a few days, until they can get back to their old house, here in the town, however it's very important, that these friends don't know that Jinx is my niece, nor that she's here. So I ask you, if you would help me, by letting her stay here?"**

Stan's jaw drops as his eyes widen at her request. **"Absolutely not, I already have more than enough to deal with; Soos babyshower, the kids are coming back and -"**

 **"Stanley, if they discover her, then her brother back home, won't even get an explanation, as to why she won't return. I'll be thrown for the counsel, and probably be denied access here ever again. I know it's not legal to pretend she's a Pines but -"** Alice's is teary eyed by now, causing Stan to halter, all his arguments withering away, as he realize, he doesn't have the heart, to say no to her request.

 **"When the cops aren't around anythings legal"** Stan sighs, a little defeat slithering in his voice,when he continues **"Besides it's not like it would be the first time, I have broken a law. She can stay, but only if she helps out in the Shack."** Stan face-palms himself, as he mumbles the last part.

This make Alice's face light up, like the sun itself. **"You're such a sweetheart Stan. I knew I could count on you."** Despite Alice's old age, she jump up and hugs him, half chocking him. **"Alice, climb down, that's enough, I can't breath"** Stan was playfully hitting the woman's arm. **"When and how, do we do this?"** The wrinkled lady asks, earning a laugh from Stan. **"It must really have been urgent, if you didn't take time, to think the details trough"**

 **"It is, that's why I would like to suggest, that we make the move tomorrow evening, does that sound good to you?"** Alice suggest, and watching with amusement as Stan twists a bit in his seat and pinch the bridge of his nose. **"I just remembered, I'll have to talk to Ford about this..."**

Alice has a laughing fit **"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Just tell him, she's probably more than willing to teach him a bit, about the our culture and more. If he can make her trust him."** she stammeres out, still laughing, tears in, and wrinkles around, her eyes. 

_**A few minutes later**_

 **"You did what?"** Stanford's voice ring loud in disbelief. Soos comes walking from the living room and into the gift shop, upon hearing the roar, he decides to just back-track and not get involved in this. As he moon-walk out, he bumpes into Wendy, whom he hold back with one arm and shake his head, holding up one finger, signaling for her to keep quiet.

They both stand in the living room of the shack, listing intensely to the door of the gift-shop.

 **"Well I...I agreed to help a mutual friend of ours, by - Let me finish- letting her niece stay here for the summer and pretend that she's a Pines, because some bad people are out to get their family. However, an interesting thing about this girl, is that she's able to read some of those languages, that you're always so crazy about, in your little nerd-cave."** Stan turns his back to his brother, and starts restocking, as he finish his rambling quickly. Stan has to suppress the wide grin threatening to show as Ford stay silent, clearly still considering his options.

 **"But Ford, if you** _ **really**_ **want me to, I can always call her and tell her, we wont help her family stay safe"** Stan adds, letting his voice drop a bit as he says the last part, Stan fishes his phone out of his pocket, staring at it he starts entering Alice's number.

 **"Wait Stan."** Ford blurts out, putting his hand on Stan's phone. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he exhales deeply. **"Listen I'm not exactly happy that you made such a decision without consulting me about this. Thou this doesn't mean we can do nothing, if this kid really is in any danger, then we should help."** Ford tries reasoning, addressing Stan but mainly trying to convince himself.

 **"So... What are you saying Poindexter? You want her to come stay with us?"** Stan inquires, slightly smiling.

 **"Well naturally, we can't just leave her there."** Ford points out in a matter-of-fact tone. **"So logically, she should stay with us, yes... When did you agree that she would come here? I mean, we will need to prepare a room for her, we can't just tell the kids they'll have to share a room with a stranger for the rest of the summer."** Ford asks lost in thoughts, as he's trying to plan, how he would go about this unexpected quest, and possible research resource.

Stan is simply watching his twin, everything`s going exactly as he expected, Ford is talking himself into this and now, all he had to do was agree. Silently he has been standing there, smiling and nodding. **"You're to predictable Poindexter, but fine have it your way, she can stay. She can have your room, you can stay in mine"** He laughs heartily, patting his twin on his back.

" **Wait, why your room? Why can't we stay in mine?"** Ford questions his brother teasingly. **"Because I refuse to stay another second in one of your brainiac rooms"** Stan quickly shots down that idea, still smiling.

 **"But you should probably start packing... You see- eerhem...She's coming this evening"** Stan comments, smiling rather bashful, rubbing his neck and looking a bit down. Making Stan lift his eyebrows, dropping his jaw and blinking a few times, at his brother, Ford simply laughs and questions **"You never think things trough, do you?"** Grinning wide Stan simply initiates an awkward sibling hug, which Ford following suit, they stand there and pats each others back, a few times before they briskly part, realizing their current situation, Stan returns to his business and Ford to his basement, down to his research.

Shortly after, Soos and Wendy both enter the gift-shop, smiling like idiots, glancing at each other a few times, before they burst out laughing.

 **"Don't stand there goofing off, get to work."** Stan gruffly commands, making them laugh harder. **"knuckleheads..."** Stan comments, shaking his head with a frown, as he leaves to greet the tourists.


	5. Meeting my first official

**"I understand Rex."** **"-discussion"** **"Manor-"**

 **"I'll pack- away."** **"Should I tell-"**

I can only hear broken pieces of their conversation, most of it is muffled sounds and being cut off by a hushing sound, but judging by the name Rex being mention together with the packing, then it can't be good.

 **"Sir I-"** **"No, of course not-"** Is the last bits of their conversation I hear. The sound of my brothers' voice as it break at the word "not" sends a jabbing pain through my heart, making me wish somebody had just shot me with an arrow instead. I take a sharp breath, quickly I rise from my hiding and rush down the stairs, skipping a few steps. Just as I land at the bottom of the stairs, I hear a loud sound, similar to that of glass being thrown at a wall.

Biting my lip and with trembling legs, I walk along the wooden frame of the living room, stopping to take a few deep breaths to soothe my nerves. I walk in the kitchen, needing to tiptoe over some shards of glass, before I reach the circle consisting of Alice, Ace and another man.

Paying so much attention to the group, that's engulfed in their conversation, I don't notice where I'm going and stomp my toe **"Aww"** I cry out, drawing the attention of the whole group. My grandma just looks up smiling, with a glint in her eyes, like she knew I was there all along. My brother has his left hand lifted and the stranger his right pointing them at me. Involuntary, I take a step back. When my brother sees who it is he quickly lets his hand fall down again.

 **"Hi guys"** I blurt out, not thinking at all. The stranger lets his hand drop rather casually. I wave at the group, earning myself a strange look from my brother. Seeing I don't the hint, he places his left fist, in front of his abdomen and carefully slides his other hand behind his back.

A lightbulb could just as well have appeared over my head, as I realise, he's an official and I didn't greet them respectfully. I slam my left fist at my abdomen, knocking myself forward, not exactly the most elegant way to take a bow, but right now my head is fuzzing and the ground seems to sway, so I don't really care.

 **"Sweetie relax, you haven't done anything wrong, actually this gentleman has come here to ensure your safety with some guide rules and notices."** My grandmas voice like silk, invites me in. The man nods at me with a smile, as the fool I am, I'm still bowing, until my brother a bit embarrassed gestures for me to stand. Correcting my posture, I see that the stranger has an amused look on his face, so I can't have screwed up that much. I fix my eyes at the kitchen tiles, not wanting to mess up further. When did our grandmother return?.

 **"My apolo-"** My brother starts. " **No need Actaeon. Your sister isn't used to be around officials, so it's only natural, that she would make a few mistakes. Besides I believe we were the ones, who started with insulting her."** The official swiftly holds a hand up, to stop Ace off from apologizing on my behalf, as he speaks. Ace looks at the official, with a raised brow and a tense body, he grabs a hold of his own wrist.

The official snickers a bit before continuing **"My, my Actaeon, I thought you had better manners. I mean, we raised our dominant hands at her, an obvious threat. Personally, I wouldn't have taken it that lightly, neither had I even cared to bow, if my sibling had insulted me like that. No matter her rank."** He finish,he's looking between Ace and me with a smirk.

Something clicks in my head, making me feel lightheaded. **"What does Grandma mean with my safety, that has never been a problem before? What's going on?"** I ask baffled by the situation. Defiantly, I point my finger at the stranger, demanding an answer. He may just have let me off the hock, but that doesn't mean I don't want answers.

The stranger nods towards the table and says **"Let's sit down, enjoy some cookies and explain"** Alice's eyes lights up at the mention of her pastry, and rushes to grab a plate. We all sit down and the stranger begins.

 **"Jinx Incantatrix you know of your curse, right?"** The man questions, looking over his silver framed glasses, eyeing me with some skepticism. I nod.

 **"Good."** The man simply states before clearing his throat, never breaking eye contact. Leaning back in the chair, I see just how tall he is. Honestly, it's impressive, that he carries himself with such elegance, every move so precise. He scratches his nose, then stopped out of nowhere. This man has soft edges everywhere, from his high nose to his jaw.

The stranger leans in, I open my eyes wide, as we are now centimeters apart, his eyes holding mine in an intense but steady gaze, this is the first time I notice what an air of authority and danger he holds. Looking into his eyes feels like an ice-bucket being poured down your back, but sadly I couldn't seem to look away. My pulse rise to the point of it hurting. The sweat is starting to form in the back of my neck and my palms.

 **"Wait, what?"** Is all I can think of blurting out, my mind not working. The man just looks a little confused as he leans back with a strained smile. **"I said; There are some** _ **things**_ **, that have shown some interest for you Jinx. As the youngest member of the family, we are of course worried about your safety, even more after all the demon activity, we have reported in this town. So we have a set of rules with for you, if you still wish to continue your stay here, that is."** The stranger spit venomously.

 **"Okay, I do wish to stay, so what's our rules?"** I inquire with fake interest, giving a nod towards Ace.  
 **"... The thing is... These rules only apply to you. I have other business with your brother."** The man says, trying to make it sound like he feels sorry for me, but disgust is slowly filling his tone, like a thin mist, there but barely noticeable.

I look to my brother, he raises his hand and gestures for me to stay clam, with a gentle reassuring smile. My brothers gentle look, goes stone dead and the smile disappears, so I look towards the stranger who's intensively studying my brothers features, undoubtedly trying to figure out, if he would be useful for the counsel or if he could be turned into an official, later on. I think his changes might be lower than the rest, with a sister like me.

I feel the officials eyes on me again, but I'm looking at the table and not planning on locking eyes with him again.

 **"Your 1. rule is that you will not enter the forest without** _ **full hunter**_ **equipment."** The stranger says _"full hunter",_ like he had forgotten, that I'm not a non-wielder. Looking at me for clues if I know what that is. I think I'll end up running off, if that man keeps on looking at me like that, so I quickly give a small nod, urging the man to continue and remove his steel gaze.

 **"2. rule is that you'll refresh a magic barrier around the Shack, every -"** Eh, that's strange, why does he call grandma's cottage for "Shack." He-he, I wonder if he knows about the Mystery Shack, located in the outskirts of Gravity Falls. I rest my head in my hand, looking a little around on the table, it's of tree, like most things in here, with small carvings flirting with the edge of the table. My eyes land on the strangers hand, gesturing on the table. His black suit, makes it look like dancing ants. I can't help it, I follow his dancing hand, first with my eyes, but my head soon follows. Back and fourth, back and fourth.

His hands go up and entwines right under his chin, grey stubble framing his jawline. He tilts his head, making me look him right in the eyes again. I realise, I haven't been listing to him...

 **"Rules 45."** He says with a bored expression, that makes me straighten my back in a jerking motion, hitting my knee, almost knocking the vase over, Ace's hand shots up to stop it. Everyone's first reaction is to move backwards, however the stranger catches the vase, smiling. **"What?"** I exclaim surprised **"Just kidding. I figured you stopped listing, so I had to catch your attention"** The stranger explains smiling, despite his voice sounding eerily like poison dripping. My brother looks down, rubbing his neck. I have to be careful now, I don't want to be the reason, that he lost his change at becoming an official.

 **"All you have to do is stay indoor, refresh your talismans everyday, help your grandmother recharge the magic barrier and report to your brother about new incidents. Is all that clear?"** The strangers face, shortly twist into one of annoyance and disgust, stating it like he talked to a dog, it barely last one second, before the polite smile is plastered back on and a gentle tone comes back on.

Both my brother and I stare confused at the man. **"What do you mean with her having to report to me? I'm not in the council."** My brother quickly chips in, gesturing towards our grandmother. I'm sitting with every muscle tensed, glaring daggers at the man in front of me, while I cut my teeth. The stranger doesn't seem to notice me, or he simply doesn't care. The officials all have this way of ignoring you, like you are the scum of earth, but I want to bet they are really just testing if you would break codex.

As the man starts talking, I bite my tongue trying to distract myself, from the annoying wielder sitting across of me.

 **" Forgive me Actaeon, but did't you just turn 21, a few days ago?"** The man ask with a hint of confusion. **"Well yes... but wha-what do you mean with that?"** Ace replies clamly at fist until realization strikes home.

Ace tilts his head, as he leans in slightly. The stranger smiles, he too leans in, bringing them uncomfortable close in my opinion, though my brother doesn't seem to mind. **"That means, that once you have signed the agreement, then you're able to take your place, as a representant of the Incantator family, at request from your grandmother and parents of course. But I must admit, I'm not solemnly here to inform you of that, nor of your sisters rules. I am actually here with a request for you, Actaeon. We wan't you to become an official. I know it's not custom to accept such a young man like yourself, but for such an intelligent, strong man, and in our current situation, we are willing to make an exception."** The stranger explains with profound seriousness, gasting a sideway glance at me as he says 'situation'.

Ace is trying to compose himself, but struggling to keep still, smiling wide. This is probably where I should cut in, for the official is eyeing my brother with increasing skeptic at his clearly exited state. Our grandmother beats me to it.

 **"Cookies?"** She asks handing the official the bowl with pastries, which the official gladly accepts. Alice has a short conversation, which I actually don't pay any attention too. I'm to focused on the fact that Ace, as the youngest wielder ever, have just been offered a spot as a counsel member. This is either going to prove to be a blessing or a curse, I'm sure of it.

My brother clears his throat just as our grandmother stands, followed by Ace, the official and me. **"It's getting late and I'm tired."** Grandma simply states before starting to make her way over to the door, with us behind her.

 **"Very well I believe it's about time for me to get going anyway. Sleep well, Alice and Actaeon."** The official bides them farewell, first shaking my grandma`s hands commenting on how lovely it was meeting her again and that, the counsel wish she would come visit them a little oftener. He then turns to Ace and shakes his hand, telling him that he looks forward to be working with him, after this he cast a last glance at me, shaking his head lightly, he exits into the pouring rain.

I turn to our grandmother. **"Hey, when did you come back?"** I ask remembering the message earlier. At first, she looks a little surprised, then a warm smile replaces the confusion **"Oh I was just a quick run down at the mystery shop. We`re supposed to get you some supplies once you got to Salem, but you never called, remember?"** she says looking at me with a mixture of humor and a scowl.

Scratching my neck, I laugh sheepishly. **"Oh yeah about that…"** she just ruffles my hair, before she makes her way to the stairs **"While you were hiding at the handrail, I walked into the kitchen. Good night."** She informs me waving teasingly at me, casting one last glance at us before heading to her room.

" **Grandma, what was that"** I try asking **"-Good night"** She cuts me off a little harsher, but still walking, so I leave it there. Ace and I clean up the mess in the kitchen and head to bed.

Laying, in bed I toss and turn, something is missing, something I`m not noticing, but what?

A heavy feeling make my body numb, shivering from the cold that follows. It feels so unnatural, that I can`t help but to fight the lure of slumber, trying to come conclude if there`s any real danger or if the stranger`s rule rant sent me into defense mode.

A flash of lightning and the world is send into a spinning black mess, time even seem to stand still as I falls asleep.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far, don`t worry I`ll switch back to Mabel/Dipper point of view later on, I just wanted to introduce you guys to Jinx and her situation with the officials and family first. The officials are a group of people, that controls and registers all wielders and others who controls energy or anything of the like. These people are the judge, the police and the aristocrats of the wielder community. Please follow and review if you like it, I like hearing new ideas that I may or may not integrated in the story.


	6. wkh sdvw lv kdxqwlqj ph

wkh sdvw lv kdxqwlqj ph

 **Author warning: Violence.**

Jinx P.O.V.

Quickly exiting the Mystery Shack, I head for the woods. Strangely enough as it is, considering I would normally heed the warning from my family, that monsters like haunting these forests in the night, but none the less I am heading to the forest. I slowly speed up my walk, the closer I got to the forest and when I finally hit the edge of the forest, I break out into a full blown sprint trough the forest. Dark beings have noticed me, considering me an intruder, I can hear branches break behind and around me. Leaving me no other place to run than straight ahead.

Quietly chuckling for myself, this is the part in most horror movies, where people stops to check if something is cashing them. That's one thing I have learned, if you think something is cashing you, it probably is, don't find out by stopping, it just gives it time to attack.

Still sprinting, I feel heavy breathing reach my left ear, a few seconds before I break trough the forest, and run into the center of the meadow. gasping for air. I stop heart pounding in my chest I look around. I see nothing but sense the creatures moving around, waiting for me, to go out of the clearing, so they can sink their claws in me. I feel strangely safe here, as if the monsters can't step out into the clearing. I feel my legs getting heavier and with a grin on my face, I allow myself to drop to my knees, in a mocking gesture to the monsters outside . I hear them roar and scraping their claws at the trees and nearby rocks, probably wild with blood-lust at seeing a witch at her knees.

Pain suddenly erupts in my back. Not long after I can see two hairless, long tails with sharp, seemingly strong edges . The black tails are beautifully decorate,d with soft swirling patterns of dark blue and white. Astonished I stare, as my nails bit down & dirty, slowly thicken and then rapidly grows into long claws, with a crooked tip.

I feel so much lighter, as if an elastic band had held me down broke, and I once again could move freely. What actually caught me of guard, was that the trapped feeling had gone by me, completely unnoticed up until this point. I shortly wonder if my head had lost 5 kg. as it seemed light and hard to control. My forehead is itchy and a tingling sensation with the other sensory overload almost sends my to the ground yet I manages to stay up.

I notice a pond nearby, rushes too it and drops to my knees. Carefully I slide my hands to the water's edge leaning forward, so I can observe my reflection, however as I get closer, I shut my eyes closed, not daring to open them. My imagination was already running wild, playing with the idea that I might see ice-blue eyes, just like he had that day.

I won't know unless I check, right?

I take a deep breath, and feel it getting stuck in my throat. Nausea follows shortly. If I don't want to throw up, before I even get a glimpse, I'll have to open those eyes now. Or maybe it would be best if I didn't even look. No it wouldn't change anything, I mean look at me, I have a tail and claws instead of fingernails! I'll have to know for sure, if I'll suffer his fate.

As if, I tried to shock myself, I quickly open my eyes. I wish I hadn't, for in the waters mirror image, I see that I not only have horns now, which probably explained the itching feeling, but my eyes are a crystal clear ice blue. I want to scream, I really do, but my body only reacts by shaking violently. My hands slip under me, I barely have the energy but my reflexes kick in, so only my nose gets dipped in the water, had my reflexes, been just a half second slower, then I would have found myself, with my head completely submerged in the water.

A laugh almost escapes my lips, this is pathetic, I get a small surprise and suddenly, I have no strength in my body? My family was right in sending me to my grandmother, here in Gravity Falls, I'm a disgrace to the Incantatrix family name. Why would my grandmother even accept me. I mean, she too must have known, that I might turn into this.

In a flash I'm standing up, once again I'm no longer in control, of my own movements. I swiftly move towards the center of the meadow. Being tickled by the moist earth and grass, I soon notice that I no longer am wearing my shoes. When I took them off, I don't know. For all that I know I might as well have arrived here without any shoes on in the first place. When I was a kid I would always run off into the forest, without any shoes on and just take a long stroll, it always calmed me down. Then I would sit down by the pond, shortly after one of my brothers would come, sit down next to me and assure me, he hadn't told mom and dad about our spot.

 _*Crack*_ I'm pulled out of my train of thoughts. Being startled by the sound, I paid more attention now. I realized somebody was coming, not sure if it was a wild animal or something else, I stopped moving and hold my breath to better listen. _*Swoosh*_ My heart skips a beat, stunned I look to my left, right next to my foot, an arrow was now embedded in the ground. Quick breaths and a blurring vision, everything went by so fast, I couldn't even tell the sky from the earth, as my body was moving on it's own.

Black shadowy figures were moving around me, randomly some of them flew back as if they had been thrown by a force stronger than humanly possible. When did it start raining I ask my self, my hair was sticking to my face and I could feel my hands being completely soaked. Blurry, blurrier, the world seemed to move at a pace, I couldn't keep up with. I try to focus on something, anything, before I would end up throwing up, due to this spinning sensation. trying to focus on the outer skits of the meadow, right where the forest begin, I noticed something glimmering there.

I now pay all my attention to that glimmering part, when I realize it's a young boy. It was his necklace, that was glimmering. I move a little back as I feel something collide with my chest, angrily I swing my arm, without thinking, my fist hits something soft, then I hear the sound of a big branch breaking. The adrenaline has kicked in, for my entire body now feels numb. I'm no longer moving, my eyes are fixated on this young boy.

The black shadows, doesn't seem to be dancing, their strange dance, around me anymore. Thanks to my enhanced senses, I can see that the boys hair is a brown mess, that seems to disrupt his line of vision. His dress shirt and trousers are black and white, with a strange red pattern on it. I think I see a tear in his trousers, around his knees, but I'm not sure. He looks young, but it might just be because he's sitting hunched down, I can't tell.

Once he looks up, I make a short gasp, his hair not only covered his line of vision it had also covered a weird looking symbol on his forehead. His eyes so small and brow far up in his for-head, with his mouth slightly open, he seemed like he wanted to say something, but even with my senses I couldn't hear it. I inched a bit closer, curious as to what he might be doing alone in the woods.

He makes a little jump, and crumbs together, shaking slightly, I can hear his breathing pattern form here, it sounds way off, normally as a human, one would have a slow steady breathing pattern, that reminded more of a resting cheetah. Quite the opposite of his, as he more seemed to imitate a bird on speed.

I'm meet with an instant reaction, when I move a tad closer. He stumbles, quite comically backwards, as he raise his hands in front of himself, creating an "X" with his arms, he starts chanting "Protect me in this time and hour, lady let no man nor beast harm me, lady in this land and hour, lay your protecting shield over me. For nothing shall hurt me tonight, I wont pray for this, I ask of they, a song long forgotten, I'll sing. Protect me!."

Obviously he was supposed to say it in a strong commanding voice, however what actually came out of his throat, was a pitifully weak and rehearsed chant, that I doubt even my family dog, would have listened to, especially because of the squeaky sound, he made at the end when he said "Protect me." A warm glow emitted from, the "X" he had formed with his hands, I dwell in it's warmth and wonder, why he was calling open the ancient lady, to protect him. A needle prick on my chest, is the first thing I feel, to late I realize, that was a warning to move backwards, quickly.

I look up at him one last time and completely lose my breath, as I finally see what the symbol was, it was my family crests symbol. I could feel my heart go up my throat, as I understand what I should have recognized, in a second - I'm looking my older brother, Totec, in the eyes.

The spell, that I once used to blow a monster out to the middle of the field, he just used to blow the monster I resembled, out onto the field.

I slowly move in agony. My head is spinning, all I can see is light, until the world, slowly starts fading into focus again. My ears are ringing, a liquid is running out of them. A burning sensation fills every fiber of my being. I'm momentarily humored by the thought, that this feeling right now, is why most lower level monsters, aren't that quick to raise again to continue a battle.

Slowly and steadily, by using my hands and a rocking motion, I mange to wriggle myself up, until I'm finally sitting straight up. I fall a bit forward and rest my head, on my knees, that I have bend up to my chest, so I could rest a bit and maintain my balance. I hear an audible gasp and then the sound of retreating footsteps. The young version of my brother must have realized, that he shouldn't have kept an eye on me, the monster, for that long and he should, have started running the second he sent me flying, like that.

I look around and see the shadowy figures laying on the ground. At first I think nothing of it. The sweet metallic smell in the air mixed with the fresh smell of the grass gave me the necessary energy to get up, well that would mean after a few tries, where I tumbled back on my butt, but up, I did get. I staggered over to the pond and once again I dropped exhausted to my knees and observed my reflection.

My horns had small lumps of meat hanging from them, my white hair had turned red and was sticking to my face. my Ice blue eyes were like glass, completely bared for any emotions, staring at myself, it was like being watched by a lizard or a serpent, truly a chilling experience, yet that was supposed to be my eyes. My smile was unnatural wide, I hadn't noticed I had plastered on my face before now. A red substance was dripping from my hair unto my face, looking longer down I saw that my clothes were stained by the same red liquid and a little torn. my han- claws were soaked in this liquid.

"It's blood" a whisper say _."Their blood"_ it lets out, like a small growl.

I whip around. which causes me to dump into the water, soaking my clothes. In a flash I'm standing again, I stumble, as I try to run over to the shadowy figures, crumbled at the ground. This is the first time I pay any attention to, why they no longer move or why they are covered in a red liquid. I did this... I killed them.

 _ **Covered in sweat, heart threatening**_ _ **to jump out my chest I bolt up,**_ knocking down a figure leaning in over me, I accidentally step on a cap, as it flies in front of me. I run out the bedroom door, out to the bathroom and turn the faucet on. watching the stream of water make it's way down the drain, I cup some up and splash it in my face. I look up and my reflection shortly flashes: Me with blood sticking my hair to my face and a wicked grin.

My heart skips a beat and I lose all balance. I fumble behind me trying to catch onto anything, I can hold myself up with. My hands find nothing and I end up on the bathroom floor, I barely have time to cover my face with my arms as I collide with the bathtub. The world is swaying softly from side to side. **"Good thing, I have never been prone to sea-sickness"** I murmur to myself.

I swear, I could hear a low snicker in the back of my mind or maybe it's behind me.

 **"Mumbling sounds... Wait why do I hear mumbling sounds? aarrghh... I think I'll end up with a headache"** I complain halfway mumbling to myself.

A strong hand touches my left shoulder, abruptly pulling me out of my dazed state, as I'm suddenly full alert. Snapping my head towards the hand, I try to look up, but moving to fast, I only worsened my fragile concentration, as the world went into a full blown carousel ride.

 **"Am I floating?"** I ask myself, as the world becomes nothing but darkness, and my body so light, I question myself if I have one.

Please feel free to follow and review ;)


End file.
